


You Like Snow?

by prongsdamnyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsdamnyou/pseuds/prongsdamnyou
Summary: Prompt: it started to snow and i’m the only one of our friends who would go outside with you - i soon found out why none of the others would go outside with you when you shoved a handful of snow down my back and declared a snow war
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2020 Hinny Discord Incognito Elf Exchange!





	You Like Snow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiffingbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/gifts).



“You must be Harry!” Mrs. Weasley said as Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny wiped the snow off their boots before coming inside. Once they were inside she stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug before he could respond, “I was so glad to hear Ron and Ginny invited you to stay for the Holidays. Alone at Uni is no way to spend Christmas.”

“Thanks so much for having me,” Harry said when she stepped away, “Now my parents don’t have to feel bad about going spending Christmas on vacation.”

“Well can you really blame them for wanting some time to themselves?” Ginny asked, “I’ve only had to deal with you for a semester and I’ve nearly hit my limit. I can hardly imagine what 19 years of that might do to a person.”

Harry laughed harder than was probably warranted. He did a lot of that when Ginny was around.

“Oh and hello Hermoine, dear,” Mrs. Weasley said warmly, “It is so nice to see you again.”

Ron snorted, “Really feeling the love here, mum, thanks for the warm welcome.”

“Oh, I love having a white Christmas!” Mrs. Weasley sighed, ignoring Ron, as she shepherded them towards the family room, “It just feels so magical!”

“Yeah well, I’d have liked it better if it could’ve started snowing after we got here,” Ron grumbled, “Driving here was a bloody nightmare with all the snow on the roads.”

“Oh Ronald, be quiet,” Hermoine admonished. She looked back to Mrs. Weasley, “It was a very pretty drive.”

“Pretty doesn’t mean easy,” Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry met Ginny’s eyes and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when he saw the sly grin on her face. This kind of thing had been happening a lot lately. Ron and Hermoine would do something very Ron-and-Hermoine-ish and Harry would immediately find himself looking to see Ginny’s reaction. These were some of his favorite moments.

Harry had met Ron the year before in their first year of Uni. They were roommates and had hit it off immediately. Shortly afterward, during a group project, they met Hermione and after a bit of friction at first, became great friends with her too. Well, Ron and Hermoine became a bit more than great friends. Harry had the great pleasure of walking in on them passionately snogging in the kitchen of his and Ron’s apartment. He’d heard the abrupt stop to their passionate debate over the ethics of googling the answers to homework and thought he better check to make sure they hadn’t killed each other

Ginny fit into their group seamlessly when she enrolled in the same University the next year. Hermoine was glad to have a new roommate who wasn’t not-so-subtly lusting after Ron - *cough* Lavender *cough*- and Harry was glad he no longer had to third wheel when he was with Ron and Hermoine.

“Personally, I love the snow and I’m going to go for a walk. Who wants to come with?” Ginny asked in an innocent tone that really should’ve tipped Harry off to the danger ahead.

“Not a chance,” Ron said at the same time as Hermoine, who said, “No thanks,” and Harry, who said “Yeah, that sounds fun”

Harry, being the adorable, smitten, cinnamon roll that he is, did not notice the glint of mischief in Ginny’s eyes as she said, “Yay! Let’s go!”.

No, he was far too focused on the fact that he’d somehow lucked into alone time with Ginny. He’d spent the last several weeks trying to get more time alone with her but Ron seemed to always know. So instead of trying to woo his crush, he was forced to pretend not to be bothered by her brother popping up everywhere. But now he had a chance.

“So,” Harry began as they started walking through the snow towards the trees at the edge of the yard, “You like snow” ‘You absolute buffoon. Yeah, that’ll impress her. ‘You like snow’. Way to flex those brain cells. Next time you can say ‘Me like food’ and really wow her,’ Harry berated himself.

“Yes, Harry, I do like snow,” Ginny laughed

“Why?”

“Well, when I was little-”

“Was?” Harry teased.

Ginny shoved him and he nearly tripped in the snow they were walking through. “Yes, you jerk,” she said with a mock glare. “Was. Back when I was little my brothers would have these big snowball fights whenever there was snow and they always tried to leave me out because I’m a girl. But, you can’t leave someone out of a snowball fight.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I would ask to join, they would say, ‘No, piss off Ginny’, and then I would start throwing snowballs at them.”

Harry laughed and Ginny continued with a grin, “And so they either had to retaliate and throw snowballs back at me, or they had to ignore me and continue getting pelted by snowballs.”  
Harry laughed again, “So either way you got what you wanted.”

“That’s right, Harry. And you’d best remember that. I always get what I want.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Did you have snowball fights when you were a kid?”

“Oh yeah. I don’t have any siblings but Sirius, Remus, and Peter are around the house all the time and Sirius and my dad are very good at making things fun. We had a lot of very dramatic snow battle scenes where they would rope my mum, Remus, or Peter into pretending to be a damsel in distress and they’d make me the hero.”

“I’d love to meet them,” Ginny commented. They had finally reached the treeline.

“Oh you’d get along great with them,” Harry said, “Especially Sirius. It’s honestly a bit scary to think about.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Harry looked out at the beautiful snow-covered trees. He was about to try and say something profound about the way the snow sparkled on the branches but suddenly, “HA!!!”

Ginny had taken the opportunity that his distraction provided to shove a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. 

“GAHHHHHHH!” Harry writhed, shutting his eyes, trying to escape the cold in his shirt.

“Snow war!” Ginny cried.

Harry opened his eyes and was dazed. Not only had the snow been a bit of a shock to his system, but more importantly, Ginny… she just looked too cute. She was wearing her signature mischievous grin and holding a snowball in each hand and it was beautiful. Her warm brown eyes are such an interesting contrast with the cold snow and the- Harry’s internal musings were cut short by a snowball colliding with his forehead.

Ginny began to get worried that maybe Harry wasn’t incredibly pleased with getting assaulted with snow on what was supposed to be a peaceful walk. “Uh, Harry, listen I’m sorry I really should’ve asked if you wanted-” 

Harry let loose a primal roar that sounded extremely ridiculous before reaching into the snow and forming a misshapen snowball which he launched at Ginny.

She grinned and threw her other snowball at him, hitting him in the shoulder this time. Harry decided that she’d dominate him if he tried to play by her rules so he charged her. Ginny realized what was happening too late. As she began to turn and run, Harry tackled her into the snow.

It was only after landing on top of her that he realized this maybe wasn’t a great idea. She was lying face up beneath him and grinning. Her hat had fallen into the snow so her hair was splayed around her head on the snow like a fiery halo. Her cheeks were flushed and Harry decided it should be illegal for someone to look so damn kissable.

Before his better judgment could stop him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Almost immediately, he recognized what he was doing and began to pull back in panic.

“Now where do you think you’re going” Ginny murmured before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips back to hers. 

Their lips were cold from the chilly air but they quickly warmed up. Harry thought this must have been heaven. He’d never felt so elated. He was snogging Ginny Weasley! He began sliding his kisses to her jaw, then to her neck where he spent some time in a spot Ginny particularly liked, if the noises she made when he got there were any indication. 

“Mmm, Harry?” Ginny murmured. 

“Hmm?” Harry didn’t pause his ministrations to her neck.

“It’s getting dark and I’m getting a bit cold. We should probably head inside.”

Harry whined in disappointment and rolled off of her. They got up to go inside when Harry noticed a bruise blossoming on her neck. “Um, Ginny, you’ve got a…” He took off his scarf and gestured at her neck

She flushed and murmured her thanks as she took the scarf and put it on. As they walked back to the house, Harry tried to muster up the confidence to say something, anything. He got the boost in confidence he needed when Ginny grabbed his hand and affectionately bumped into him.

“So,” He began awkwardly, “That was fun.”

Ginny giggled, “Yes it was.”

“I reckon we should do it again.”

“As much as I would love that, I told you I’m a bit cold, Harry.”

“I, er, thought maybe we could do it over dinner.” He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

She raised an eyebrow, “Do you really want to snog me senseless in front of my entire family?”

Harry sputtered and Ginny laughed, “Oh you meant on a date.”

“Er, yeah,” He responded.

“Harry,” Ginny began.

“Yes?” 

“I just let you give me this,” She gestured at her neck, where the scarf covered the love bite he left, “You don’t need to be nervous about asking me on a date.”

“So that’s a yes, then.”

“Yes. I would love to snog you over dinner, on a date.”

Harry couldn’t resist kissing her then. But almost immediately after he did, she pulled away.

“Nope. Too cold for kisses,” She said as he pouted, “You can have some more when we get inside.”

Harry, being the man of action that he is, began walking quickly towards the house, pulling Ginny along with him as she giggled.

Yes, this was going to be a very fun holiday.


End file.
